Nous sommes tous fous ici
by Innocens
Summary: Nul n'était retenu ni par la crainte des dieux, ni par les lois humaines ; on ne faisait pas plus de cas de la piété que de l'impiété, depuis que l'on voyait tout le monde périr indistinctement ; de plus, on ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour avoir à rendre compte de ses fautes.
1. À cœur ouvert

**[ AVANT PROPOS ]**

•

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le lien menant vers cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous fera passer un bon moment. La petite notice qui se trouve ci-dessous, **vaut pour tous les chapitres**, je ne la copierai/collerai donc pas systématiquement (sinon vous m'étriperez sûrement longtemps et très douloureusement vu la longueur, pardonnez-moi d'avance).

**| BÊTA-LECTURE/REMERCIEMENTS | **Tout d'abord, je tiens à souligner que sans l'aide d'Eponyme Anonyme, l'imagination de Khan-Hell et la présence constante de Siphirith H. V. A. S. Jr, l'élaboration de cette fiction n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Du coup, je tenais à vous remercier de tout mon cœur les filles, autant pour vos appuis que votre contribution !

**| DISCLAIMER |** Ensuite, bien évidemment, aucun des personnages, lieux et noms propres mentionnés ne m'appartient. Le crédit en va à l'équipe de la série, à ses comics, à ses dérivés (jeux vidéos notamment) et à tous les ayant-droits divers et variés. Les seules productions qui me sont réservées sont mes créations : le scénario et les personnages que j'ai créé de toutes pièces pour le bien de cette fiction.

Par ailleurs, toutes les photos qui serviront de jaquette pour l'histoire, citations de personnes célèbres, répliques, extraits de films ou séries, de livres, de poèmes, blahblahblah ! Bref, tout ça n'est bien sûr pas de moi, je ne suis qu'une humble fan qui gagatise en arrangeant les situations de mon histoire avec ce qui me plaît. Rien que le synopsis est un extrait de l'Histoire de la Guerre du Péloponnèse écrit par Thucydide.

Je tiens aussi à dire que, si jamais il y a la moindre mégarde dans certains éléments de mon histoire, je tiens à m'excuser. Je me corrigerai dès lors que les remarques seront faites.

**| RATING/AVERTISSEMENTS |** Le choix du rating M est dû aux injures, sous-entendus graveleux et des scènes gores qui suivront.. À vrai dire ça devrait être du T étant donné que le lemon ne sera pas présent (je pense) mais... je préfère prévenir que guérir, on sait jamais.

Et pour finir, cette fiction contiendra naturellement des _spoilers,_ sur toutes les saisons, et plus particulièrement sur les 8 premiers épisodes de la saison 4. De cette manière, je vous considère comme prévenu(e)s.

Bon, j'ai fini de blablater (enfin !) donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

**NOUS SOMMES TOUS FOUS ICI**

.

**PREMIERE PARTIE** • Jusqu'à ce que le monde s'arrête, nous agirons comme s'il avait l'intention de continuer à tourner.

**Nous n'avons plus de Paradis ni d'Enfer. Nos Dieux n'existent plus et ce qui reste de l'Humanité se transforme chaque jour en rôdeurs. Si nous (les survivants) sommes en vie, nous le devons seulement à nos esprits d'adaptation qui, eux seuls, nous préservent de cette renaissance macabre.**

.

**I**

.

_« Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. »_

**Antoine St Exupéry**

.

L'ombre trahissait la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Quel que soit le temps, l'espace et tout ce qui en découlait. L'aspect de ses prunelles ressemblait à un kaléidoscope de bleu roi, de couleur arsenic (un gris époustouflant) et de quelques touches de diamants. C'était comme si les gemmes avaient été déposées délicatement autour de ses iris et ce, seulement lorsque la lumière scintillait pour les lui brûler.

Ce garçon avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'une personne dont l'identité n'était pas méconnue à la petite fille mais, à une différence près, les siens (à lui) semblaient vivants.

Dans les souvenirs de la fillette, ceux de sa connaissance (ceux d'une femme) s'étaient brutalement éteints un jour noir de septembre. Peu après l'anniversaire de ses cinq ans.

Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de cette dame, elle avait l'étrange impression que cette adulte avait été aveugle. Face à la vie. Et à tout ce qui avait défilé au gré du temps.

Nombre des gens de son patelin avait parlé dans son dos. Confirmant ses soupçons via un journal aussi mauvais et insipide qu'un poison. La gamine se rappelait nettement de cette matinée où sa cuisinière avait fait sauter quelques pancakes à l'odeur alléchante.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lire pour elle, la grande femme, à la taille aussi forte que son caractère d'acier de pure Texanne, avait été au départ offusquée. Comment une honorable jeune fille pouvait-elle choisir un tel article ?

La dénommée Suzanna l'avait donc regardé de haut, jugeant la valeur de cette demande tout en fronçant ses longs sourcils noirs. Et avait fini par accéder à sa requête.

Le regard tout de même tourné vers l'enfant, la cuisinière avait surveillé de près ses faits et gestes. Particulièrement soucieuse que l'annonce ne trouble l'enfant.

Pourtant Suzanna avait donc lu l'article de long en large et, alors qu'elle avait attendu la moindre réaction de la part de sa protégée pour s'arrêter de lire, celle-ci n'avait rien dit.

La petiote s'était contentée de l'écouter religieusement, tout en mangeant délicatement ses quelques pancakes, arrosées généreusement de sirop d'érable. Puis elle s'était levée, l'avait remercié dûment et était aussitôt repartie dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Sans jamais se retourner. Sans jamais lui demandait pourquoi.

Cette femme, qui était morte, avait été une employée de la maison. Auparavant une femme de ménage tout à fait agréable, si ce n'était très discrète, renfermée sur elle-même et peut-être trop craintive, la cuisinière l'avait parfois vu échanger quelques mots avec la petite, alors à peine âgée de trois ans. Suzanna n'avait pas réussi jusque-là à comprendre comment une telle femme avait pu sombrer dans l'alcool. Mais la Texane ne préférait pas réfléchir sur cela. Alors elle se disait simplement que c'était ainsi que la vie était faite.

Le journal, qu'elle venait de lire, avait tout de même chagrinée Suzanna. Horrible aurait été le mot. Le torchon avait dépeint la femme alcoolique comme une mégère sans aucune valeur, s'étant suicidée à cause de sa vie ratée et de ses enfants turbulents. Et Suzanna, comme tout autre, n'avait rien pu faire pour démentir les ragots. C'était fini, à quoi bon démentir ?

La Texane savait que la gosse ne connaissait pas le concept du suicide. Encore moins celui de la mort. Elle savait que c'était ceci qui avait emporté son grand frère des années auparavant. Rien de plus.

Mais depuis, la petite fille avait grandi. Du haut de ses huit ans, cette histoire était devenue une parmi tant d'autres. Surtout dans cette ville paumée où était morte cette bonne femme. Et comme toutes les autres, elle avait été enterrée bien profondément dans les méandres du passé de la ville de Blairsville, en Géorgie.

Un murmure troubla le silence qui s'était installé entre le garçon aux yeux bleus et elle.

- Pardon ?

- C'est toi qui habites là d'dans ?

Le garçon, bien plus grand qu'elle, avait une voix particulièrement basse, presque cassée. Il se tenait contre un arbre à la cime argentée, le dos voûté. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient nimbés de flocons de neige et un éternel sourire était juché sur ses lèvres gercées. Il lui donnait presque des airs de requin. Et malgré ça, sa posture restait avenante, mais la gamine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était là.

- Oui, c'est la propriété des Kreaser, répondit-elle doucement tout en jetant un œil à sa maison, un peu sur la défensive.

- C'est grand chez toi, constata l'autre, enjoué, admirant l'hectare de verdure, visiblement impressionné par l'étendue des alentours. Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

La descendante des Kreaser haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part les habitants, les employés et les amis de ses parents qui leur rendaient parfois visite, pour des dîners aussi longs qu'ennuyants.

Elle lui adressa un minuscule sourire, se tordant doucement les mains. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait parler avec une personne aussi jeune que lui et c'était plutôt intimidant de converser avec une personne d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? J'ai jamais vu ta baraque.

- Euh oui, mais on vit un peu retiré de la ville... pour des raisons personnelles, révéla-t-elle, une grimace comique aux lèvres, jouant avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris par cette révélation. C'était vrai que la maison était vraiment au fin fond de la forêt. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas carrément passé la frontière entre la Géorgie et la Caroline du Nord ! Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là à cet instant.

Il avait vu l'apparence fragile de la petite fille, chaudement vêtue, et eut sa confirmation. Emmitouflée dans une doudoune hors de prix, elle portait une de ces écharpes d'où le logo Hermès dépassait largement. Il avait donc compris les emmerdes qui allaient avec : les bourges avaient des chiens et, la plupart du temps, des flics qui se ramenaient bien plus vite qu'en banlieue. Et le gars ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à ça.

Le moment resta donc un instant suspendu entre deux bourrasques de vent. La petite fille piétina dans la poudreuse, grimaçant lorsque la neige monta jusque dans ses chaussettes et trembla lorsque quelques feuilles se baladèrent devant eux, dans le vent.

- Mes parents ne sont pas tout le temps ici, puisqu'ils travaillent à Washington, se justifia-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, raclant la neige de ses petites chaussures. Du coup les gens des villes d'à côté ne nous ont jamais vu... ce qui arrange bien ma mère, elle dit qu'elle ne les aime pas, qu'ils sont tous des malpolis et des malpropres.

La petite risqua un coup d'œil à ce qui était, en fait, un adulte devant elle. Elle ne savait pas si ses propos pouvaient heurter la personne en face d'elle alors elle préféra se taire, gênée par la possibilité qu'elle l'ait blessé et qu'il reparte aussitôt.

Néanmoins, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'en aller. Du moins, pas maintenant. Pour le moment, il semblait juste la contempler, tout comme elle le fit par la suite. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir fourrée, en peau de mouton retournée, et d'un jean déchiré par endroits, elle prit ensuite le temps de détailler ce qu'il l'avait étonnée lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Car, en effet, à sa main se trouvait un arc à poulie. Et, à son épaule, était sanglé un carquois avec des flèches aux embouts de différentes couleurs.

La petite humidifia ses lèvres en passant sa langue entre ses lèvres puis descendit son regard vers les hanches du monsieur. Là, se trouvait une ceinture de gibier. Elle y reconnut facilement des écureuils, les mêmes qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois observé avec sa mère, lorsqu'elle était là, dans ce si grand jardin.

La fillette pointa alors les animaux, morts et crispés par le temps, d'un doigt ganté.

- Vous allez les manger ?

La question fit rire l'homme malgré lui. Il nota, seulement après avoir secouer la tête, amusé, qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé. Un instant décontenancé par la politesse affable de la jeune fille, il ne prit néanmoins pas la délicatesse de l'enfant pour lui.

- Il faut bien bouffer, répliqua-t-il alors, un léger sourire en coin. Ça t'fait peur ?

- Non.. pas vraiment, mon papa m'a déjà fait goûter le méchoui, c'est un peu pareil non ?

Le garçon pinça ses lèvres puis agita la tête de droite à gauche. Soudain, plus loin, il put entendre la voix d'une femme, venant tout droit de la demeure, son accent britannique se répercutait dans les contrées de la Caroline du Sud mais, étonnamment, la petite l'ignorait royalement. Comme si les hurlements de la femme n'était qu'un murmure de la nature parmi d'autres.

- Ah non ? Reprit la gosse, surprise. Ça a quel goût alors ?

- Un peu comme le lièvre, lui fit-il, t'en as déjà mangé ?

La petite répondit aussitôt par l'affirmative, visiblement très fière d'elle. L'homme à l'apparence de redneck en sourit, presque tendrement.

- Peut-être qu'un jour t'en mangeras... mais pour l'instant je crois qu'y'a ta mère qui t'appelle depuis bien cinq minutes.

Et en effet, la femme qui se trouvait au pas de la porte de la maison continuait à s'époumoner pour que la gamine rentre au chaud dans la maison. L'homme frissonna en considérant la grande et immonde bâtisse blanche aux allures de manoir. Elle ressemblait, pierre pour pierre, à un vieux château abandonné, bien que les rénovations aient l'air fraîches.

- Ce n'est pas ma maman, c'est ma gouvernante et je l'aime pas, ponctua la petite à titre d'information, le menton bien relevé.

L'expression suffisante de la petite fille, qui serrait tout contre elle ses bras, le fit rire une seconde fois. Cette famille devait décidément être bien plus aisée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ruth, bredouilla-t-elle, tout à coup gênée, je m'appelle Ruth Kreaser.

Les joues rougies par le froid et le bout du nez glacé, elle claquait des dents mais restait. Pour lui. Lorsque la gamine demanda, à son tour, le nom de l'homme, celui-ci y répondit avec un amusement sans fin. Ce fut donc de cette manière-là que le nom de Merle Dixon se répercuta dans les environs, y laissant sa marque à jamais.


	2. L'Homme est angoisse

**II**

.

_« On finirait par devenir vraiment fou, ou par mourir, si on ne pouvait pas pleurer. »_

**Guy de Maupassant.**

**.**

La pilote mâchait avec plaisir le morceau de chocolat que l'un des techniciens lui avait tendu il y avait quelques minutes de cela. La douceur palpitait dans son palet à chaque fois qu'elle mordait dans le cœur, le cacao amer se déversant dans sa bouche.

Soupirant par moments de contentement, elle finit par s'enfoncer dans son siège, face à la caméra principale, toujours en veille à cet instant.

La trentenaire finit par lisser du plat de la main sa robe immaculée alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux questions qui allaient lui être posées. Une affreuse grimace abîmait peu à peu son visage pâle, étreint dans un étau d'anxiété.

Ruth adressa un regard morne à la présentatrice qui venait de lui faire un clin d'œil alors qu'elle partait voir l'une de ses assistantes.

La brune s'astreignit un instant à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle n'allait pas avoir les mains moites pour si peu... si ?

La présentatrice, celle que Ruth avait ignorée, avait une chevelure des plus flamboyantes et rousse de nature. Comme bien d'autres femmes de son milieu, Billie attachait énormément d'importance à son apparence. Comme toute journaliste en somme. Parfaite jusqu'à ses ongles manucurés et colorés d'un rouge si profond qu'on aurait dit du sang séché. Attirant systématiquement l'œil avec ses talons griffés Jimmy Choo. Billie était en fin de compte une femme très cotée dans le monde de la télévision. Pour de nombreuses raisons : jeune, au corps longiligne et aux formes parfaites, elle avait un joli minois et une main de fer sur tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Contrairement à d'autres, la rousse était peut-être un rapace, mais au moins elle disait la vérité sans la déformer. C'était pour cela que Ruth avait exigé cette femme pour seule reporter.

Mais pour l'instant rien d'attrayant ne l'avait captivé chez elle. La rousse était ence moment-même en train de se faire refaire une petite beauté par l'une de ses maquilleuses, dans un coin, tout en continuant à parler au téléphone. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Sa voix était mélodieuse, mais rapidement agaçante lorsqu'elle commençait à hausser la voix.

Lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation de joie dans les tympans de sa maquilleuse. Tout ça parce que oh-mon-dieu un acteur -qu'elle adorait- s'était emparé de dernier Oscar et voulait absolument l'engager pour une quelconque interview le lundi d'après. Désespérante. Ruth se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle.

Après quelques secondes d'ennui, Ruth préféra observer les techniciens qui s'affairaient derrière les caméras. Fatiguée par l'attente, elle se gratta la nuque. En vérité, c'était ce moment précis que la brune redoutait. Celui de se sentir profondément oppressée dans une pièce, pressée par les questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit depuis son arrivée dans le studio. Elle se demandait donc si elle agissait de la manière adéquate. Si ce qu'elle faisait était juste ou non. Si sa famille accusait bien le coup. Et puis, par dessus tout, elle s'interrogeait sur ses choix, sur la ras-de-marrée médiatique qu'allait être les réactions de la populace, sur sa vie...

- Quinze secondes ! cria un homme derrière la caméra.

Ruth se morigéna, elle devait arrêter de penser et agir. Soufflant longuement, elle continua à mordre dans le chocolat qui, décidément, ne la lâchait plus et sursauta lorsque la diode à l'écriteau ON LINE rouge au-dessus de la porte principale passa précipitamment au vert. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour voir si elle était toujours « potable » face à ses nombreux supporters, amis et collègues de travail, Ruth fut sous les projecteurs.

La pilote posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche avec une expression de surprise. Elle tenta de jeter un regard à la présentatrice pour recommencer mais celle-ci l'avait oublié. Billie se tenait bien droite et avait déjà commencé à débiter sa diarrhée verbale à une vitesse des plus hallucinantes.

Ruth avala donc la douceur en manquant de s'étouffer et attrapa le verre d'eau devant elle pour boire quelques gorgées. Le perchman éloigna donc le micro qui était au-dessus d'elle mais en représailles, il lui afficha un regard noir, mécontent de devoir tout bouger.

Lorsqu'elle posa le verre, Ruth fut soulagée. Les larmes toujours aux yeux, la friandise picotait toujours un peu sa gorge mais ça allait bien mieux.

- … sur CNN, aujourd'hui notre invité du jour trône sur la première marche du podium et se nomme Ruth Kreaser...

Un technicien, qui lui avait fait du gringue à son arrivée, lui lança un sourire et Ruth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, mais légèrement gênée de son côté.

- En 2007, Ruth a été sacrée championne du monde du Grand Prix moto en catégorie féminine. Et, samedi dernier, elle a de nouveau remporté un championnat mais cette fois-ci, en Allemagne, sur le circuit Sachsenring. Cette pilote de trente-sept ans...

Le petit geste de Fred, son attaché de presse, la détourna de son attention et ne put que soupirer de soulagement lorsque son ami se posta devant le technicien pour aller voir ailleurs. Peut-être pour travailler par exemple. Rassurée, lorsqu'il se retourna, Ruth lui adresse un petit pouce, qu'il y répondit avec un clin d'œil.

Alors souriante comme jamais, elle ne put tout de même pas s'en empêcher de se crisper. Les jointures de ses doigts devenant blancs au fur et à mesure que le stress ne cessait de monter en flèche.

- Alors Ruth, comment ressentez-vous cette victoire ?

Et Billie lui adressa un sourire commercial. Ses dents blanches étaient étincelantes et Ruth ne put s'empêcher d'en être légèrement jalouse. Elle la détailla et remarqua un cheveu blanc devant ses yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, Ruth se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre du côté de Fred. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit que son ami lui faisait les gros yeux.

Un silence gênant berçait de trop les vrombissements des caméras autour d'elles. E Ruth comprit le problème lorsque son attaché de presse lui mima d'une manière peu sympathique une scène aucunement glorifiante. A savoir celle de la pendre si jamais elle ne répondait pas immédiatement. Ruth toussa donc dans son poing et se tourna vers Billie avec un air tout à fait serein.

- Eh bien... un peu comme si j'avais gagné mon dernier championnat, fit-elle en riant nerveusement pour cacher son embarras.

Si la présentatrice fut surprise par la réponse de Ruth, on n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Mal à l'aise, Billie finit par se trémousser sur sa chaise avant d'adresser un regard noir à Fred qui haussa un sourcil. Elle se prenait pour qui la p'tite rousse ?

- Oh, fit la présentatrice, désarçonnée, puis elle se reprit : mais n'avez-vous pas déclaré avant votre championnat que vous continuerez votre ascension jusqu'à que l'on vous renvoie « à coup de pied aux fesses » s'il le fallait, questionna la rousse en reprenant.

Toute pimpante, Ruth remarqua qu'elle avait reprit l'expression qu'elle avait utilisé il y avait quelques jours avant la course.

- Êtes-vous vraiment en train de dire que vous allez-

- Il faut dire que pour l'instant je n'ai pas l'intention de concourir une fois de plus après le massacre qui s'est passé dans la même course que moi, la coupa Ruth, acerbe.

Les mâchoires serrées, Ruth reflua les larmes alors qu'elle soupirait discrètement sur le côté. Elle cligna des yeux puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers la caméra qui la déshabillait de son objectif.

C'étaient ses amies qui avaient été tuées le jour de sa montée vers la gloire. Deux pilotes extrêmement douées et en qui elle avait eu une grande confiance.

- Le soir-même de la course, l'un des agents de la société Yamaha et moi avons conclu à l'amiable la suppression de mes contrats, je ne fais plus partie de l'entreprise, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Le regard de la pilote lança des éclairs au sourire toujours caustique que lui renvoyait Billie, amusée par l'instant de faiblesse de la brune.

- Néanmoins je serai toujours l'égérie de Red Bull et-

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? demanda la rousse, en lui coupant la parole.

Ruth tapota ses ongles sur la table face à elle, s'empêchant d'aller envoyer chier cette conasse qui se moquait d'elle.

- Reprendre mes vieilles passions, répondit finalement Ruth, bien plus calmement qu'elle l'aurait penser.

Un bruit sourd et importun de la porte à côté dérangea l'interview pendant un instant, mais le brouhaha fut si bref que presque personne n'en tint compte, à part Ruth qui fronça les sourcils, légèrement curieuse. _Personne ne savait qu'un homme venait de s'écrouler dans la pièce à côté, son t-shirt maculé de sang._

Ruth jeta un œil à la sortie de secours, là d'où venait la source, puis se reprit et répondit enfin à la question de Billie :

- Et puis je vais sûrement rejoindre ma famille en Floride. Et peut-être fonder la mienne.. Enfin si mon mari ne veut pas me quitter après.. cette petite nouvelle, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, minauda la pilote avec une innocence feinte.

Amusée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ruth échappa un rire qui se voulait gêné. Pourtant elle savait très bien que Lex l'attendait bien au chaud sous le soleil. Lui, son manager, sûrement en train de se prélasser au soleil sur la plage aux côtés Royce, son cousin tout juste sorti de prison à cause d'une histoire de voitures volées, et Gil, sa petite cousine âgée de seize ans.

Ruth savait que sa famille avait bien prit la nouvelle. Elle leur en avait déjà parler auparavant mais, aujourd'hui, c'était officiel. Ils devaient probablement en ce moment même regarder la télévision tous ensemble pour la voir s'expliquer.

En pensant à eux, Ruth se permit de sourire. Calmée, elle répondit aux questions de Billie sans le moindre accroc. Sachant sa famille derrière elle, toujours à l'attendre et la choyer, Ruth se sentit bien plus confiante devant les tabloïds.

Et c'est ainsi que l'interview continua, que le temps s'écoula, Ruth s'était dit que la journée ne pourrait pas mieux se passer. Mais elle se trompait. Car il y eut la catastrophe.

_L'homme s'était réveillé, les yeux vitreux, la démarche hésitante, un bras en bouillie et des bouts de chair qui pendaient lamentablement de sa joue._

Sans préambule il était rentré sur le plateau. Il avait attrapé la première technicienne à portée de main pour la mordre. PLus exactement lui arracher un bout de chair entre ses dents jaunies, et ce fut une réaction en chaîne. Il y eut le cri d'agonie de la jeune fille -la petite stagiaire du nom de Kelly. Et le hurlement résonna dans toutes les oreilles de l'assistance, tandis que le SDF se repaissait d'elle, sous leurs regards effarés.

Seul le personnel de sécurité réagit au quart de tour. Sortant les Glock de leurs ceintures, ils appuyèrent sur la détente pour lui fichaient des balles dans le cœur mais... mais le zombi continuait, et continuait ! Jusqu'à que l'un d'eux lui fasse exploser la boite crânienne, malheureusement Kelly était déjà éventrée. Sur le point de mourir. Aux yeux de Ruth, tout s'était déroulé si vite qu'elle n'avait pu faire aucun geste. Comme Billie, elle avait juste contemplé la victime s'étouffer dans son propre sang alors que les autres s'approchaient d'elle pour tenter de la sauver.

Comme si tout n'était qu'un film, Ruth avait vu dans un état second les caméramans tourner leurs engins vers la scène. Elle les avait vu filmer cette scène avec un plaisir malsain. Certains de détenir le nouveau ragot de l'Univers et ça lui donna la nausée.

Lorsque les pompiers, la police et une équipe scientifique en combinaison de bioprotection rappliquèrent, Ruth Kreaser fut tout de suite prise en charge. Éloignée de la scène, la femme avait entendu les flics ordonnaient aux techniciens d'éteindre leurs caméras pour le respect de la défunte.

Ensuite ? Ensuite ils avaient réussi à l'emmener à l'extérieur, près des ambulances. Un pompier l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait longuement parlé. Pendant de longues minutes il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, cherchant vainement à la sortir de son état catatonique.

Le jour touchait à sa fin et dans la rue, les voitures passaient comme si de rien n'était. L'odeur de l'asphalte était habituelle et la chaleur de New York était appréciée après la scène qui venait de se passer.

Peu après, un policier était venue la voir pour lui arracher quelques mots. L'officier lui avait sciemment demander de ne pas sortir du territoire américain. Puis, voyant son visage blafard, il l'avait autorisé à partir. Inconsciemment, il lui avait permis de ne pas voir le réveil du nouveau rôdeur et de s'enfuir à bord de son jet.

Et là, dehors, pendant son trajet à travers les nuages, planait l'horrible présage d'une vie qui serait bientôt encore bien plus éprouvante qu'auparavant.

L'annonce d'une maladie incurable se répandait déjà dans les sphères médiatiques. Sûres de détenir le scoop de l'année. De même qu'à une vitesse fulgurante, les religions s'enflammaient. Prêchant déjà que l'arrivée du Dernier Jugement, de l'Apocalypse, de la Fin des Mondes s'approchait à grand pas.

Obligée de faire une escale à Washington -à cause d'un problème quelconque- Ruth apprit, dans l'aéroport, que l'épidémie avait pour l'instant frappé essentiellement New York les deux dernières heures. Des morts avaient été détectés au Canada, mais rien n'était encore véridique.

À bord de son avion sponsorisé RedBull, et d'autres marques pour le bien de son travail, Ruth avait empoigné son portable pour recueillir les infos avec une frénésie qui relevait de la pure terreur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette machinerie ? Les médias avaient attendu tant de temps pour débiter ce tas d'âneries impossibles ? Avaient-ils déjà tous préparé sur ce sujet ? Et pourquoi le terme « zombi » arrivait-il si souvent ? Ils se croyaient dans un comics, un jeu, une série télévisée ? Bordel ils étaient dans la vraie vie ! Pas dans Last of Us ou qu'importe !

Pourquoi les journalistes s'emparaient-ils de cette manière de l'opinion publique pour exciter la population et les paniquer ?

Pourquoi le Président ne faisait-il rien (strictement RIEN DU TOUT) pour... pour les rassurer ? Merde ! Ce n'était pas son rôle ! Ce n'était pas à lui de calmer ses citoyens de toute cette folie ?!

Ruth, quant à elle, n'acceptait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de tout ça. C'était tellement trop grand ! Tellement gros et absurde ! Ces hommes étaient juste... juste malades non ? Mais la pilote ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder à sa curiosité assassine. Fouillant les réseaux sociaux, les sites d'actualités pour se rasséréner. Malheureusement, comme bien d'autres qui le faisaient en ce moment même devant la télé, leurs portables, tablettes et compagnie, l'effet était inverse. Un poids pressant tombait au fond de leurs estomacs. Celui de l'angoisse.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ruth décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur le bien-être de son pilote et de son co-pilote, par le biais de la ligne interposée entre leur pièce et la sienne. Elle leur demanda avec une voix enrouée s'ils se sentaient bien, s'ils ne se sentaient pas bizarre. Qui pouvait la blâmer de craindre qu'eux aussi soient dans le même cas que les autres ? Mais tout allait bien. Oui, tout allait bien.

Oui... Bien. Pour l'instant. Ses mains continuaient à trembler. Les maux de tête qui l'avaient prise à l'entrée du jet s'étaient envenimé et, malgré les comprimés qu'on lui avait donnés avant de partir, elle se sentait mal. Ruth se trouvait _trop_ dans le calme total. Elle ne supportait même plus le bruit de l'avion. Mais surtout elle détestait à cet instant son portable. Lui qui avait soudain décidé de s'éteindre, plus de batteries et... avec cette putain de télé qui refusait de s'allumer ! Elle avait payé ce jet avec quoi ? Des chèques en bois ou quoi ? Bon sang !

Et ces tressaillements là ! Au fond de son cœur, qui refusait de se calmer ! Lui, seul, qui parvenait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à pleurer comme une enfant. Gamine ! Pleurnicheuse. Pourquoi était-elle encore aussi effrayée ? Tout allait bien ! Les policiers lui avaient bien dit ça avant de la laisser partir mais Ruth ne savait que penser, que dire, que faire. À part attendre son arrivée avec impatience à Tallahassee, que devait-elle faire ?

Alors voilà, pour le moment, elle devait juste se supporter. Oublier ce qui s'était passé. Oublier le fait que personne ne la rassurait ou ne lui parlait. Bien sûr elle aurait pu demander à ses agents, ses employés ou même à Fred de rester avec elle mais comment pouvait-elle les obliger à rester alors qu'ils avaient tous été si lobotomisés par... ça ! Ils étaient tous partis, catastrophés, avec pour seul objectif de rejoindre leur foyer, se sentir en sécurité. Comment pouvait-elle les blâmer ?

Mais, à cet instant, Ruth avait surtout peur de se retrouver seule face à tous : la mort, le massacre, la solitude dans un monde qui se préparait seulement à accueillir en son sein des Survivants. (Mais, mais... vous savez l'Homme aime se bercer de ses propres illusions.)

La paranoïa la guetta au bout d'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée. Après tout... Les seules personnes qui étaient dans cet avion étaient deux hommes et une hôtesse de l'air. Ils étaient tous en bonne santé, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ? Le gouvernement avait mainmise sur la situation, il leur avait assuré à  
la télé. On ne devait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça mais... mais pourquoi ça continuait à se propager ? Maintenant que la télévision avait bien voulu s'allumer, elle voyait les gens se faire mordre par dizaine, les balles fuser de partout et les gens criaient, hurlaient ! Elle voyait les autorités être débordées ! Les appelant à rester chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à donner... Quoi ? La loi martiale ?! C'était une blague ?! Elle entraperçut aux actualités les vols s'annuler.

La France, le Canada, l'Inde et la Chine étaient déjà attaqués de toutes parts. Tous disaient que ces petits incidents allaient être réglés par les C. D. C. de chaque pays, dans quelques heures grand maximum, que tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais alors pourquoi parlaient-ils d'une offensive au napalm ?!

Tout le monde savait ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours. Du moins, les Américains, eux, l'avaient pressentis.

À présent, tous comprenaient les signaux des médias. Ruth comprenait enfin ce putain de message : « Le syndrome R-7 serait une forme mutée du virus du Sida, dont l'origine reste encore inconnue. Si toute personne vient à présenter les symptômes de cette maladie, elle est fortement encouragée à fréquenter le moins d'individus possible, de composer le numéro d'urgence ci-dessous et de se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Nous vous rappelons qu'une bonne hygiène… »

Des alertes passaient de plus en plus régulièrement en-dessous de toutes les chaines de télévision. Toutes les recommandations étaient les mêmes que pour l'arrivée de la grippe H1N1, aviaire ou porcine.

Ils conseillaient donc de se laver les mains, de tousser dans son coude, boire de l'eau en bouteille et blahblahblah. En résumé : tout ce que faisait Ruth depuis des années après avoir attrapé la tourista en Afrique en ayant bu de l'eau au robinet.

Et ça continuait, l'État major appuyait l'ordre. Il assignait définitivement toute personne à rester dans sa résidence, villa, appartement.

Les militaires se déployaient peu à peu dans les villes du Nord-Est des États-Unis. Tels des colonies de fourmis sur-armées.

Et... pff ! Ils tentaient encore de les rassurer par leur présence mais rien n'y faisait, la maladie se propageait. Voilà, voilà ! des centaines de personnes continuaient à se relever pour en mordre d'autres et donner le virus, c'était comme ça. Le Maine, le Canada, l'Ohio et la Virginie, tout s'enchainait. La panique était totale, la pure terreur accaparait le monde entier.

_Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?!_

Ruth posa le pied à terre à l'Aéroport Régional d'Apalachicola, tout près de Tallahassee, là où habitait sa tante et son oncle vers vingt-et-une heures. Aussitôt une bande de militaires posa leurs sales pattes sur elle.

Bien sûr la pilote se rebiffa, mais que pouvait-elle lorsqu'elle se faisait fouiller tel un prisonnier ? Qui pouvait dire quoi que ce soit lorsque même les pilotes et l'hôtesse de l'air subissaient les tests sans rien dire ?

Une heure et demie en plus de trajet plus tard, Ruth se fit enfin escorter jusqu'à la porte par son chauffeur. Bagages en main, la mine fatiguée et un coton sur le bras pour endiguer la piqûre qu'on lui avait faite, elle entra. Morts d'inquiétude, chaque membre de sa famille la prise aussitôt dans ses bras. Ils lui proposèrent ensuite un en-cas, bien qu'elle n'ait pas faim.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle apprit la mort du Président. Selon Gil, sa petite cousine, que Barack Obama avait prononcé son dernier discours avant de disparaître curieusement de la caméra.

Au départ, il y avait juste eu un cri fulgurant, celui de Michelle Obama, qui, auparavant, s'était tenu tout près de lui. Gil avait dit à quel point la stupeur les avait tous saisis. Surtout lorsqu'il y eut cet horrible moment où, à la vue de tous, la caméra était tombée avec fracas. Et pour montrer quoi ? Les membres de la famille Obama se faire plaquer par deux « malades » à terre ?

Seul à seule, Lex et Ruth étaient restés seuls un bon moment ensemble dans la cuisine lorsque la famille Kreaser était partie se coucher. Lex avait alors expliqué la manière dont le Président avait rendu l'âme après que Ruth lui ait demandé. Bien qu'il soit réticent, il la savait nauséeuse rien qu'à l'idée de voir la scène être diffusées du monde entier, il lui expliqua.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? lui proposa-t-il, les mains toujours dans l'évier, à laver son assiette et ses couverts.

Ruth ne pipa mot. Inquiet, le manager finit rapidement son affaire avant de s'approcher d'elle, une légère moue soucieuse collée au visage.

Lorsqu'il l'enlaça, le corps de sa femme se relâcha. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Exactmeent comme une enfant. Les horreurs de la télé, et de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, se mélangeant en un maelström de pleurs hystériques, entrecoupés par l'usage des mouchoirs qu'il lui tendait. Peiné par sa détresse, Lex avait eu du mal à lui murmurer les quelques mots réconfortants dont elle avait tant besoin.

L'homme savait que son épouse n'arriverait pas à parler, de quelque manière que ce soit de ce qui venait de se passer, alors il préféra la bercer. Tout en embrassant quelques fois sa tempe, il la rassura, lui disant qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'ils étaient tous là pour elle et qu'il serait toujours présent à ses côtés.

Caressant son visage torturé par les évènements, et la fatigue accumulée, Lex effaça ses larmes. Au fil des minutes, il sentit son corps se détendre contre son torse. Le manager huma une dernière fois le parfum de sa femme pusi décida d'attraper ses bras pour les nouer autour de son cou.

Il attrapa ensuite les hanches de sa belle avec délicatesse et glissa ses jambes contre lui. Une fois sa charge pressée contre lui, le New-Yorkais gravit les marches qui menaient vers la chambre d'invités de sa belle famille. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, endormie, Lex prit un instant pour la regarder, et prier pour que le lendemain soit un jour meilleur pour tous. Il espérait de tout cœur que le jour suivant Barack Obama repasserait à la télé, sourire bon enfant collé au visage, fier d'avoir participé à l'une des blagues que sa famille avait l'habitude de faire.

Car si jamais le Président n'était plus là... que leur arriveraient-ils ?

En attendant, ne sachant que faire de ses dix doigts, Lex redescendit pour empoigner l'un des couteaux dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il ferma la porte à clé. Posant l'arme blanche près de sa table basse, il entreprit de déshabiller son épouse, pour qu'elle soit bien plus à l'aise dans leur lit pour dormir. À la lueur de la lune, il fit glisser la robe blanche le long de son corps puis la déposa sur le secrétaire en teck, tout près de l'armoire.

Le visage toujours crispé depuis le début d'après-midi -depuis la peur continue qu'il avait eu pour Ruth-, Lex finit par se glisser tout près d'elle. Dans son sommeil, celle-ci se réfugia aussitôt contre lui. Le manager prit sur lui pour ne pas serrer trop fort sa femme entre ses bras, pour tenter de se rassurer et ferma les yeux. Forts.

Torturé par le silence de la maison, qui semblait soudain bien vide, Lex finit tout de même par s'endormir.

******Alexander Atkins. **

******Manager sportif.**

******Marié à Ruth Kreaser-Atkins.**

******Surnommé Lex par son entourage et par les médias. **

******Resta 213 jours en vie.**

**†**


	3. Le courage n'est point une vertu

**III**

**.**

_« Je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier (…). Vous ne le pourrez jamais. Toutes les plaies se referment. Ce sont les cicatrices qui nous les rappellent à nous. Et si la douleur est moins vive, elle n'en demeure pas moins profonde. »_

**Antoine Rouaud**

.

Plus Ruth marchait et plus la ville qu'elle visitait la décevait par son spectacle. Bon, okay, ce n'était certainement pas la visite la plus étourdissante qui lui avait été donné de voir, mais il s'agissait tout de même de l'État où le Coca Cola était né ! La Géorgie ! « La Sagesse, La Justice, et la Modération » tel était leur credo !

À croire que faire le tour de l'Amérique, alors que l'Apocalypse régnait, n'était pas aussi excitant qu'on pourrait le croire. Ruth était pratiquement sûre et certaine que c'était, en partie, à cause de ces nouvelles terres de cette Amérique dévastée qu'elle se sentait malade.

_En vérité c'était à cause de la solitude mais que vous avais-je dit déjà ? L'homme aime se bercer d'illusions._

Depuis l'arrivée des geeks, l'émerveillement avait laissé place à la colère. Chacune des contrées, qu'elle avait un jour imaginées fouler de ses propres pas, ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Avant, elles possédaient leurs cultures et leurs coutumes, mais depuis la propagation du virus, une nouvelle doctrine s'y était installée : marche ou crève. Tout avait changé. Tout comme elle.

Sa rage démultipliée au fil des mois, de nombreuses fois la pilote s'était bêtement mise en danger. Irresponsable, stupide, dangereuse pour autrui, c'était tout ce qui la définissait. L'adrénaline parcourant chaque jour ses veines jusqu'à la rendre apathique, elle était devenue pitoyable. Incapable de se poser quelques minutes sans courir le moindre risque, elle se dégoûtait. À chaque nouveau pas, elle se savait condamnée à vivre les dernières secondes de sa vie sur la planète bleue et c'était révoltant.

De fil en aiguille, Ruth Kreaser se surprit à penser aux gens _normaux _et bien _vivants_. Quand tout ça était encore normal.

Toujours occupée à aller de gauche à droite pour éviter de justement se retrouver dans cette situation : face à elle-même, Ruth dut fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas partir à son tour, tout comme Royce l'avait fait tôt ce matin.

Les yeux fermés, la pilote inspira l'air et expira l'odeur habituelle de mort qui emplissait l'environnement.

Ces temps-là, où le soleil d'août était à son zénith, il y aurait du avoir des enfants en train de courir et de rire au travers des rues, des vieux couples en train de blablater sans arrêt sur leurs bancs déglingués et des jeunes femmes, en robe de dimanche, en train saluer ces messieurs. Il y aurait même du avoir de ces p'tites nanas et de ces petits gars en train de faire leur quatre cents coups. Armé de leur skate ou de leurs talons de princesse, toujours à se courir après pour x raisons.

Souriant légèrement, Ruth joua avec la bouteille d'eau qui était entre ses mains alors qu'elle repensait à elle, plus jeune et encore bien plus téméraire qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Progressivement ses pensées dérivèrent vers la bague qu'elle avait au doigt, à la personne qui lui avait passée. Lex. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait redessiner son visage, imaginer son sourire contre son cou puis sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mots doux. Son esprit divagua dans une folie douce.

Elle pouvait presque rêver de ses mains. Ces grandes paluches qui avaient tant parcouru son corps pendant ces dernières années. Elle se souvenait même d'elle, riant comme une folle à ses côtés. Séductrice, tentatrice, elle avait toujours folâtrer pour attirer son attention, pour l'amener où elle le voulait. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux bleus céruléens.. implorants et résignés. Avec cette invitation silencieuse à l'achever, cette chute où tous ses espoirs se sont anéantis contre le sol, éclatés en mille morceaux. Et le clou du spectacle : la menace de ce corps devenu mort et froid. Ce corps qu'elle avait si longtemps appris à parcourir de ses doigts, de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour finalement se traîner vers elle pour la-

Son ventre, déjà bien malmené, émit un maelström de bruits étranges. Avec une sensation d'entre deux, partagée entre la faim et l'envie de vomir par terre, Ruth opta pour la solution la plus probable et se pencha en avant. Mais rien ne vint.

La brune s'efforça alors de soulager son estomac qui jouait la polka en le massant d'un air distrait. Prenant de longues inspirations par le nez pour se calmer, elle finit par ses redresser et déposer sa bouteille d'eau plus loin. Elle attrapa à pleine main la balustrade, qui était devant elle, et se pencha pour voir le vide qui la séparait des quatre étages de l'immeuble sur lequel elle était juchée. Sa chevelure passant par-dessus son visage, elle resta un moment comme ça.

Autour d'elle elle savait qu'ils se trouvaient un canapé démonté et des sacs à dos, remplis de médicaments, d'armes et de munitions et principalement de nourriture.

Dès le premier jour, elle et Royce avaient décidé de s'établir ici, après qu'ils l'aient échappée belle dans la rue d'en face. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit, Royce avait tout de suite eu un coup de coeur. Le sofa de deux places étant grandement pour cela, sa nouvelle lubie avait tenté sa cousine, qui lui avait proposé de dormir ensemble à la belle étoile pour le convenir. Pour faire exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Dans les jardins, allongés, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles.

Organisés, les deux cousins avaient vidés les lieux. C'était-à-dire en jetant les cadavres gênants par les fenêtres, avant d'intégrer véritablement les lieux. Puis ils s'étaient naturellement charger de la partie ''camping'', afin que la nuit se passe comme ils l'avaient prévu. Autrement dit, à découvrir de nouveau les constellations comme des gosses.

Royce était donc monté jusqu'au toit, un des matelas sous le bras. Arrivé là-bas, il avait posé le neuf sur les graviers, en attendant de balancer celui croupi d'eau par-dessus le toit.

Le lit installé, Royce avait ensuite rejoint sa cousine. Celle-ci, toujours atone depuis la mort de son époux, était tranquillement en train de faire des allers-retours entre les appartements et les couloirs. Amassant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient intéressants pour leur projet. Et, toujours dans le silence, ils avaient emmené couettes, coussins, nourriture, sacs de sport, médicaments, armes, couteaux tout là-haut.

Depuis, ça faisait six jours qu'ils étaient ici. Et il n'y avait eu strictement aucune personne vivante dans les alentours. Perdus au beau milieu de nul part -Ruth ayant accidentellement perdu leur carte en cours de route- ils avaient décidé de se poser quelques heures, qui devinrent des jours.

Le temps de se reposer, de se dégoter une nouvelle carte, une boussole et puis pourquoi pas un peu de détente ? La Caroline du Nord n'allait certainement pas partir en courant.

Ruth cligna des yeux, jeta un œil vers l'immeuble voisin pour apercevoir les pigeons s'envoler, puis revint à sa contemplation principale : les rues dévastées. Elle se demandait où était passé Royce. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais il ne partait jamais si longtemps d'habitude et ça l'inquiétait.

- Glenn ! entendit-elle distinctement plus loin, dans les environs.

À vrai dire c'était tout près d'elle. Sûrement à trois pâtés de maison. Mais l'appel fut tout de même assez fort pour que les geeks qui traînaient en bas prennent la direction de cette voix. Même le rôdeur, amputé des deux jambes et d'un de ses bras, s'était instantanément tourné vers la source du cri. Indubitablement pour répondre à l'appel de la chair, à l'intérêt de la peau souple claquant entre leurs dents.

Le cri fut rapidement suivi par des coups de feu. Aussitôt les marcheurs devinrent des coureurs -éclopés certes, même les apprentis Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se bousculaient, c'était pour dire !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ruth vit un groupe de trois personnes, l'air hagard, sortir de l'impasse qui était en face de sa situation. Ils cherchaient de tous côtés une possible sortie dans ce massacre alors que les morts-vivants tentaient de s'approcher et de les mordre. Deux hommes et une femme.

Ruth les examina un très court instant, avant d'attraper ses jumelles et de les régler à leur distance. Le chef de file avait des fringues de shérif, l'autre semblait asiatique et la Noire était armée d'une machette.

Le brouhaha de leurs armes faisant une cacophonie alarmante, Ruth crissa des dents lorsqu'une sourde détonation retentit en plein dans ses oreilles.

Ce bruit, explosif et puissant, dégagea énormément de chaleur et étonnamment elle le sentit tout autour d'elle. En partie autour de ses jambes. Le son se répercuta longtemps dans ses tympans et fut tel qu'elle en fut assourdie sur-le-champ.

Quelqu'un lui appuyait tellement sadiquement sur la jambe pour qu'elle cède à terre que Ruth ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle vit son genou flancher avec une si grande facilité, elle perçut à la dernière minute la sourde douleur qui anima son genou gauche.

Elle tenta de se débattre, de se rattraper à quelque chose : au muret en face d'elle ! Mais une poigne, qu'elle identifia comme masculine, lui fit rencontrer la balustrade avec une telle violence qu'elle ne comprit pas tout. Elle entendit avec une exactitude frôlant l'absurdité le bruit mat de son crâne percutant le mur avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur lui, la respiration erratique.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que son cerveau sembla enfin se reconnecter car la chaleur de la blessure au genou et celle à sa tête explosèrent en même temps. Comme une combustion spontanée. Comme si son instinct de survie s'activait tout juste maintenant. Un cri d'agonie sortit de sa bouche. Aussi perçant que désespéré. Elle tenta de se libérer, de se relever avec une haine incomparable envers son agresseur, mais le supplice dans sa jambe fut tel qu'elle en pleurnicha à l'instant-même où elle risqua cette tentative, la clouant sur place.

Elle pouvait sentir des mains la fouiller, promener ces doigts perfides sur son corps sans qu'elle n'y oppose une quelconque résistance. Complètement confondue entre ses douleurs. Tout brouillait ses sens : l'attaque soudaine, la blessure, le sifflement dans ses oreilles et ces mains qui arrachaient ses vêtements. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux lorsqu'elle hasarda un regard vers son agresseur qui prenait un malin plaisir à la plaquer contre le parapet pour la dépouiller de ses vêtements.

Ses mains fermement plaquées contre son genou pour qu'il pisse un peu moins le sang, Ruth comprit enfin qu'elle avait entièrement la tête collée contre le mur en crépis. Ce qui lui blessait allégrement le visage maintenant qu'elle le remarquait.

Tournée de cette manière elle put discerner l'homme dans un nuage brumeux. Il était grand, blanc, un tatouage courrait le long de ses bras comme des tentacules et était brun. _Ne pas oublier, ne pas oublier._

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle devait se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle était à moitié nue, elle sentait la chaleur du soleil et le doux zéphyr sur sa peau. Elle savait qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi d'elle dans cette position mais elle devait réfléchir à une façon de s'en sortir. Elle devait s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle attendit le coup fatal du possible violeur, les mains de l'homme s'arrêtèrent. Il ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle le regardait. Par contre il avait l'air de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir car il se contentait de l'épier dans son intégralité. Son corps était offert et elle était complétement démunie, soumise.

Dans un sursaut de conscience lorsqu'il voulut de nouveau approcher sa main, elle se retourna pour lui envoyer un poing dans la figure. Mais il fut bien plus rapide. Malgré elle, elle dût se soustraire à sa force colossale, à ses menottes qu'il lui attacha aux poignets dans son dos. Elle tenta même de se recroqueviller pour éviter cela mais sa tentative fut seulement accueillie par un rire sardonique. D'une main impérieuse sur sa nuque il la soumettait. Appuyant délibérément dessus pour qu'elle se prosterne devant lui. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, humant son odeur et caressant sa colonne vertébrale avec délectation.

- Maintenant tu es à moi, femme. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Le cœur de Ruth fit un bond lorsqu'il l'attrapa ensuite à bras le corps. Elle tenta de le frapper, de récupérer la machette près d'elle pour la lui asséner, mais ses forces étaient tellement infimes qu'elle ne put que bouger sa position dans les bras de l'homme pour qu'un de ses bras soit libéré. Mais ça ne servit à rien, son corps l'abandonnait. Le Traître.

Les effluves du parfum lourd et capiteux de son sang arrivèrent davantage dans ses narines lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du toit. Quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre, elle tourna définitivement de l'œil.

Rideau.

•

Les grilles de la prison s'ouvrirent sur leur passage. Les quelques rôdeurs qui traînaient la patte depuis ces dernières heures semblèrent se réveiller, à ce moment-là, pour les accueillir.

Glenn compta une dernière fois les boîtes de conserve puis finit par soulever le paquet de nourriture sur ses jambes. Il attrapa le sac à dos avec les médicaments qu'Hershel avait recommandé puis souffla longuement. L'adrénaline retombait doucement. Le raid s'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble. S'il n'avait pas failli y passer à quelques cheveux près.

À cette pensée, Glenn grimaça. Il avait été déconcentré par un mouvement sur l'immeuble voisin et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Malheureusement un rôdeur était apparu derrière la poubelle qui se trouvait près de lui et l'avait attaqué. C'était Rick qui l'avait achevé avant qu'il ne le morde au visage.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida d'observer ses compagnons de route.

Il écouta d'abord Sasha râler, étant donné que c'était la seule qui parlait dans l'habitacle. C'était à propos des piques éparpillées autour des portes principales. Soi-disant, elle trouvait qu'elles n'étaient pas assez tranchantes à son goût.

Rick, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Glenn le soupçonnait de ne pas écouter une seule bribe des paroles de la femme. Depuis la mort de Lori, Rick Grimes n'était plus le même de toute façon. Il s'occupait de Judith et de Carl... Le reste, il l'avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain. Son rôle de chef : aux oubliettes ! Depuis des semaines il essayait de renouer les liens perdus avec son fils et de s'habituer à son rôle de père à plein temps.

Glenn trouvait ça beau mais en même temps lâche. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer après tout, Carol, Hershel, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie et lui-même avaient formés le Conseil sans problème mais... voilà. Il ne savait que penser des habitant de Woodbury et il aurait voulu l'opinion du shérif. Car la menace du Gouverneur, et de tout ce qui s'était passé à Woodbury, était encore omniprésente dans sa tête et que Rick, eh bien, il avait été longtemps leur leader.

De plus, c'était certain que le Coréen n'oublierait jamais ce qu'on lui avait fait là-bas. En particulier ce que lui avait fait subir Merle. Et la peur viscérale qui l'avait animé lorsque le Gouverneur lui avait ramené Maggie à moitié dénudée.

Glenn avait gravé au fer rouge ce qu'il avait vu de ces habitants et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son dos à découvert si jamais l'un d'entre eux se trouvait derrière lui. Il se rappelait nettement du Ring de la Mort et de ces hommes qui lâchaient des rôdeurs autour des deux Dixon pour qu'ils se battent à mort, alors l'asiatique avait beau être affable et généreux, il n'en montrait pas moins clairement sa méfiance envers eux. De plus cette vision de rôdeurs,utilisés comme jouets de foire, lui avait inspirée une haine viscérale envers les membres de l'autre groupe. Comment pouvait-on faire cela ?

Lorsque Glenn sortit de ses pensées et son regard dériva sur le conducteur, qui était Daryl. Celui-ci conduisait tranquillement un bras en dehors de la voiture, posé sur la portière. Le chasseur avait un léger froncement de sourcils, preuve de sa concentration quasi-religieuse. Le Coréen ne savait que penser de lui. Le redneck mangeait, s'amusait avec Judith, s'occupait de l'entretien de la prison et se laissait embêter par Carol qui l'appelait affectueusement Pookie. Pourtant il semblait bizarre depuis la mort de Merle.

Toute l'histoire avec Woodbury avait ébranlé profondément le groupe, et en particulier le chasseur.

Muet comme une carpe, Daryl prétextait souvent de lourds maux de têtes pour éviter les autres. Dès fois, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes puis, le lendemain, tout à coup blagueur, il s'occupait des gosses et taper la discut' avec les vieux de Woodbury. Un complexe en lui-même. Le chasseur solitaire avait bien évolué depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à Atlanta.

Et maintenant qu'il le connaissait assez, Glenn était pratiquement sûr qu'un truc clochait chez lui, dans son comportement. Oh ! Daryl était toujours aussi têtu qu'auparavant : quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas au cul ! mais il était devenu plus irritable depuis quelques semaines, plus.. angoissé peut-être. Il était constamment sur ses gardes. Le Conseil en avait bien sûr parlé -en son absence du moins- mais ils en avaient tout simplement conclu qu'ils ne devraient pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il était en plein deuil. Comme si c'était réponse à tous.

Pourtant, le Coréen était presque certain qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. La disparition de Merle était certes amère pour le cadet des Dixon, mais ça ne pouvait pas être que ça. Daryl allait mal : il était malade. L'arbalétrier se traînait à longueur de journées des cernes violacées, une peau plus que blafarde et une mine à faire chialer de peur Judith si elle ne l'aimait pas tant.

Ses mouvements étaient lasses. De plus en plus maladroits, il en devenait agaçant pour certains. Pour Glenn, et sûrement d'autres, le corps du redneck était tout simplement en train de tirert la sonnette d'alarme.

Le Coréen savait que peu après la mort de son frère, l'arbalétrier avait fait part de ses insomnies à Hershel. Le vieil homme avait tenté de l'aider, de le voir plus souvent et de lui donner quelques conseils pour changer la donne.. mais visiblement ça n'avait pas marché. Les efforts qu'avaient déployés Daryl à se sortir de ce cercle vicieux étaient restés vains. Et selon Beth, Daryl devait absolument être entouré. Un peu comme des tuteurs pour une arbre malade. Ou un truc du genre. Glenn n'avait pas trop compris sa métaphore mais l'important était là : la présence des autres aidaient le redneck. Pourtant... pourtant son état continuait à diminuer.

De temps à autre, c'était à son tour de relever la garde, Glenn avait trouvé le redneck endormi. Recroquevillé à l'ombre, l'arbalète entre les bras. L'asiatique avait de nombreuses fois prétexté n'avoir rien vu. Mais Daryl savait que Glenn n'en pensait pas moins de ses négligences envers la sécurité du groupe.

Puis, étant donné que Maggie et lui ne dormaient plus depuis longtemps dans la prison, préférant être dans leur mirador, Carl avait fini par lui apprendre une nouvelle pour le moins alarmante sur le chasseur.

Selon lui, les derniers temps avant qu'il n'emménage dans l'un des autres miradors, Daryl s'était de plus en plus souvent promené dans les couloirs du Bloc C pendant la nuit. Sortant, puis revenant pour seulement dormir une heure ou deux puis s'en aller pour commencer la journée avec les autres, comme si tout était normal, que personne ne le remarquait. C'était désolant de voir le chasseur s'écarter chaque soir du groupe pour qu'ils dorment en paix.

Les mauvais rêves avaient toujours été une tare pour le groupe de Rick. À un moment, c'était le shérif lui-même qui avait donné sans cesse des sueurs froides aux autres, les réveillant lorsqu'il criait le nom de Lori dans la prison. Puis, comme si c'était chacun leur tour, ce fut au tour de Michonne, de Hershel, de Carl et de Beth. Car, toujours angoissés à l'idée que leurs rêves deviennent réalité.

Parfois Glenn voyait que le chasseur ne dormait pas pendant des jours... Mais il finissait toujours par s'assoupir. À ces moment-là, les autres évitaient de venir le déranger. Tout le monde avait fini par apprendre que leur chasseur avait de sévères insomnies.

D'après Maggie, c'était Beth qui arrivait le plus souvent à le calmer pour qu'il ferme enfin les yeux plus d'un quart d'heure. Et ce n'était pas parce-que le redneck la trouvait ennuyante ! mais parce-qu'elle chantait tout le temps dans les couloirs du Bloc. Sa voix ayant toujours été un baume pour leurs cœurs, un moment privilégié pour le groupe, douce et agréable pour chaque oreille, ça n'étonnait pas énormément Glenn que Daryl s'endorme grâce à elle.

La voiture continuait son ascension vers le pénitencier et le Coréen se permit de sourire à Maggie passa devant eux en courant pour aider Carl à fermer les portes. Glenn serra le sac entre ses bras et soupira. Ils étaient de retour à la maison.

Cependant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, et aperçut les croix qui parsemaient la cour, son sourire se fana. L'une d'entre elles étant pour Merle Dixon.

Au départ, cette sépulture Daryl l'avait faite seul. Glenn avait vu Carol venir à ses côtés, avec une pelle, et l'aider. Rick s'y était mis à son tour, puis lui aussi. Mais même après ces dernières trois semaines l'asiatique se demandait pourquoi. Peut-être parce-qu'il avait voulu partager la peine d'un ami. Ou alors c'était pour enterrer le drogué une bonne fois pour toutes et se dire que Merle Dixon ne reviendrait plus jamais le faire chier.

Glenn se rappelait que Maggie l'avait regardé sévèrement ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas accepté qu'il ait pu enterrer l'enfoiré qui l'avait tabassé. Mais, à dire vrai, pour lui, il avait juste soulevé des mottes de terre pour une tombe comme une autre. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Et lorsque l'enterrement avait été bouclé, le Coréen avait suivi des yeux Hershel et Beth venir vers eux. Le vieil homme, avec sa toute nouvelle prothèse à la jambe, était sortit de l'établissement pénitencier pour les rejoindre, s'appuyant sur sa fille de temps à autre qui souriait peu.

Glenn avait su que l'ancien vétérinaire les avait longtemps épiés derrière l'une des fenêtres de la prison avant de se décider. Sûrement à peser le pour et le contre avant de s'approcher d'eux, sa Bible à la main.

Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé à leur hauteur, Glenn l'avait vu glisser quelques mots à Daryl puis commencer les sacrements. Ce jour-là, Daryl n'avait plus levé la tête de la journée. Même lorsque Carol s'était approché de lui pour lui demander de rentrer avec eux, l'arbalétrier était resté là, misérable et la tête toujours baissée.

Depuis, plusieurs fleurs blanches (maintenant fanées) trônaient sur cette fosse vide. L'asiatique avait écouté Carol lui dire que c'était les mêmes fleurs que Daryl avait cueillies pour la sépulture de Sofia. Des roses Cherokee. Il n'avait pas écouté la signification étant donné que Maggie devait venir le voir sous peu mais... Il savait que c'était important pour Daryl, et c'était tout. Même les plus mauvais étaient aimés. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je crois qu'on en aura pour deux jours.

Rick leva les yeux vers Daryl qui mit son arbalète sur l'épaule comme si de rien n'était. Il ferma la portière d'un coup d'épaule puis s'en alla vers la prison, jetant un froid entre eux. Glenn sortit à son tour de la voiture et empoigna les sacs avec l'aide de Maggie qui était venue jusqu'à eux le temps qu'ils se garent. Celle-ci bécota sa tempe d'un baiser sonore puis ses lèvres avec plus de douceur, chassant ses mauvaises pensées par sa simple présence.

-Vous avez pris le lait en poudre pour Judith ?

- Nous avons même plus que ça, répondit-il doucement à son oreille en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Glenn porta à sa joue les doigts courts et pointus de sa douce pour les embrasser. La bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte roulait sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sourit. Tout allait bien.

De son côté, du haut de son perchoir qui surplombait les cellules, Daryl fermait les yeux. Il pouvait humer l'odeur familière qui émanait des chambres de Carl et de Beth. Les adolescents n'en avaient pas conscience, mais ces bonbons au savant mélange de fraise et de citron rappelaient au chasseur un certain souvenir vétuste. Une réminiscence dont il n'arrivait pas à compléter, dans le brouillard total.

•

Beth se trouvait dans la cour de la prison accompagnée de nombreux membres de Woodbury. Ce groupe s'occupait chaque jour, avec parcimonie, des potagers qui se trouvaient non loin de la tour que le Gouverneur et ses hommes avaient détruite.

Ses mains blanches remuaient la terre et arrachaient sans l'ombre d'un regret les mauvaises herbes. Elle les examinait avec précision aux côtés de Maggie avant de les déposer dans des paniers et des pots différents.

Celles qui étaient mangeables et médicinales étaient d'un côté, le reste partait entre les mains des autres pour être déposé dans un compost improvisé, plus loin, près de la tour Est.

Les efforts des hommes, des marteaux, des couteaux et naturellement des carreaux de Daryl se faisaient entendre au-delà des grilles.

Lorsqu'elle jetait des coups d'œil vers la source du fracas, Beth pouvait apercevoir une troupe d'hommes commandée par Glenn et Tyreese. Et parfois par Daryl lorsqu'il pestait contre le brouhaha qui devenait trop important.

Le bruit apportait ses malheurs, c'était bien connu. Dont les rôdeurs.

À vrai dire, Beth ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils construisaient. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de choses dans des documentaires. Notamment sur les guerres mondiales ou même dans les films parlant de ce même sujet. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, un homme qui rempotait un citronnier, à quelques mètres de là, lui avait expliqué avec une sagesse infinie et une gentillesse touchante que cela s'appelait des chevaux de frise.

Auparavant directeur de la Poste, il s'appelait Samuel. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui étant donné qu'elle passait son temps entre Judith et Zach. Mais elle aimait bien cet homme. Il devait avoir la soixantaine et quelque part, il lui rappelait Dale. Dale avait toujours été protecteur envers eux et tellement prévenant, Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue lorsque Samuel lui parlait.

Dale avait dû souffrir le martyr avant que Daryl ne l'abatte…

La blonde détourna son regard de l'ancien directeur et reprit son travail. Elle ne devait pas s'accrocher à lui. Elle ne devait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec les autres.

Et ce fut sur cette décision, qu'elle savait déjà non-respectée, qu'elle arracha avec une volonté farouche l'ortie qui se trouvait devant elle, bénissant ses gants qui la protégeaient de ses poils urticants.

Beth savait que l'idée de double porte et de piques autour de l'entrée était principalement de Rick. Il disait qu'un vieil ami (Morgan qu'il s'appelait, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les couloirs du pénitencier) lui avait donné l'idée. Carl avait froncé les sourcils face à cette révélation tandis que Michonne s'était contentée d'être elle-même, ce qui voulait dire neutre, bien que cette fois-ci, elle eut approuvée la décision. Il s'agissait d'une bonne tactique pour éloigner les rôdeurs lors de leurs excursions.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle redressait le chapeau de shérif que Carl lui avait prêté pour prévoir l'insolation, elle osait un coup d'œil vers eux. L'après-midi était à son apogée et elle voyait enfin leur boulot formidable. Autour de la porte principale, tout était enfin installé.

L'épais portail en ferraille qui était resté un long moment contre la tour Ouest fut porté quelques secondes après. Divisé en deux groupes pour les deux portes, chacun avait sous les mains une porte et redoublait d'efforts pour la porter. Les habitants de Woodbury faisaient preuve de solidarité et Rick ne pouvait qu'acquiescer : ils faisaient vraiment tout pour s'intégrer, pour que le camp les accepte.

À cette constatation, Beth porta une main à son front pour y essuyer la sueur. Comment pouvait-elle se méfier d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté contre eux depuis près de quatre semaines ?

Elle regarda encore quelques secondes Carl qui s'occupait des chargements avec son père. Beth y vit rapidement les plus expérimentés s'affairer, avec tout ce qui était à leur portée dans les boîtes à outils, pour fixer leur trouvaille.

Daryl et les autres étaient autour d'eux, leur tournant autour pour les protéger d'une nouvelle attaque.

À la fin de la journée, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, Rick passa en sueur et couvert de sang pour se poster devant elle et Judith, qui était dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, fatigué par les efforts faits durant la journée, puis il s'était affalé près d'elle.

Il lui avait ensuite expliqué, succinctement, toutes les fortifications qu'il avait prévu, optimiste face à l'avenir. Et l'adolescente avait acquiescé, amusée par son entrain tandis qu'il esquissait de grands sourires à sa fille, qui riait doucement.

En fin de compte, c'était la première fois que Beth avait vu le shérif autant sourire depuis la mort de Lori. C'était rassurant. Et cette bonne humeur se répercutait directement au cœur de la prison, qui s'était apaisé au fil des jours.

Lorsque Rick disparut pour aller se doucher, Beth déposa délicatement Judith sur l'herbe. Elle lui donna sa peluche puis profita de l'instant pour sortir de sa poche de pantalon un petit calepin. Elle feuilleta les pages, noires d'encre, et sourit d'autant plus qu'elle ne grimaça lorsqu'elle se relit.

* * *

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui on a eu aucune perte. _

_Papa, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Lori, T-Dog, Daryl sont toujours là mais quelque chose me ronge. _

_Tu crois qu'ils- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je te raconterai une autre fois._

* * *

_Cher Journal, _

_Une question me turlupine depuis quelques jours : tu penses que je devrai sortir avec Zach ? Il est gentil, il me plaît bien et je crois que c'est son cas aussi alors.. pourquoi pas ?_

* * *

_Cher Journal, _

_Tu crois que les membres du groupe me sauveront toujours ? Ils l'ont fait de si nombreuses fois que je m'en veux de ne pas savoir correctement les remercier. _

_En plus, je ne sais pas tirer. Je n'ose pas tuer les rôdeurs. Et je ne sais pas comment apaiser leur tristesse continuelle depuis la mort de Lori... tout ça m'énerve, je me sens tellement faible par rapport aux autres femmes.. et Maggie. _

_J'aimerai devenir aussi forte qu'elles._

* * *

_Cher Journal, _

_« Le pire quand on survit à la fin du monde c'est de se dire qu'après tout on a de la chance. On se met à penser qu'on possède quelque chose de plus que les autres, quelque chose de spécial. » C'est ce qu'a dit Carl ce matin. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a voulu dire à ce moment-là. Rien n'avait mené vers ce sujet mais j'avais compris le gros de l'idée. _

_Néanmoins, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça a du sens ce qu'il dit. Nous ne sommes pas comme la communauté de Woodbury. Comme aucune autre en fait. Et, je pense que notre différence, c'est simplement parce-que nous nous entendons tous bien. Et aussi parce-que nous sommes tous amis. _

_Oui, c'est ça. Je pense que.. ce qui fait de nous des personnes spéciales, c'est notre confiance aux autres. On a appris à s'adapter avec les caractères de chacun, à confier sa vie les uns aux autres mais surtout, à composer avec nos vies et nos cultures sacrément différentes. Seulement, j'espère qu'un jour Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Daryl ou Michonne arrêteront d'être sur leurs gardes pour laisser les nouveaux faire un pas vers eux._

* * *

L'adolescente soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée par sa propre niaiserie.

Elle sourit à Judith, qui s'amusait avec son ourson. Beth lui caressa le visage, lui embrassa la joue, et après que la petite lui ait adressé un de ses nombreux grands sourires, la blonde enfonça une seconde fois sa main dans sa poche, pour cette fois-ci y sortir un petit crayon à papier.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui je veux faire un vœu. Un vrai._

_Je voudrai que mon prochain rôle soit de protéger ma famille._


End file.
